uhccommunityfandomcom-20200213-history
UHCCommunity Wiki
= What is UHC? Minecraft: Ultra Hardcore is a gamemode originally created by Guude and the group Mindcrack. In UHC mode, health does not automatically regenerate, so players must use a golden apple, golden head, or instant health potion. History "The Ultra Hardcore gamemode originally created by Guude, and the group Mindcrack." If you play Minecraft UHC, you probably know this term. UHC (Ultra HardCore) was invented by Guude (owner of Mindcrack) with the same basic rules followed today; ''"In UHC mode, health does not automatically regenerate, so players must use a golden apple, golden head, or instant health potion." '' These were what the gamemode was founded by. It can also be argued that UHC was meant to be an enderdragon rush, and was the first scenario in UHC history. Mindcrack UHC Season 1 was originally rush to the enderdragon, but as a team. The first season in which it was pvp enabled, was Mindcrack UHC Season 4. It was an eight man free-for-all, ending with Guude being the victor, and the first Mindcrack UHC winner. It was also around this time UHC became more of just a private game hosted by the Mindcrack crew. Reddit UHC, while being launched much later, had it's own recorded rounds being organized around in private groups. WMC (When Miners Cry) was the first ever Reddit UHC group to organize the uhc gamemode. They so far accumulated 23 seasons and still running, making it the longest running UHC group. Other classic UHC groups include; Risk and Reward (Nov 3, 2013) International (Nov 4, 2013) Ambition (Jan 28, 2014) It was also at this time that another very influential UHC groups were founded; Cube UHC. Cube UHC Season 1 premiered August 7th, 2013. It concluded August 23rd, 2013. It was originally organized by Realthinknoodles and Graser10. It became one of the most well known uhc groups to date. It has ended however, making Season 19 the last season. Later on, UHC servers made a rise. Many people wanted to start playing public ultra hardcore. Ignoring all the private uhc groups, big or small, Eximius UHC was one of the most notable first public UHC servers to date. It was like the original Badlion UHC, mixed with some Reddit atmosphere and SG4 layout. Badlion also became widely known in late 2014, with many big pvpers like Huahwi, xNestorio, Barcode, Solr, Biboy, and more turning towards UHC on this server. It wasn't until a while later Badlion started hosting private uhcs. In 2016 and on, more uhc servers started becoming known for UHC, or even adding UHC to their list of games. This includes Mineplex and Hypixel much earlier on, and then Arctic, PlayUHC, Velt, CraterUHC. More private communities include Pocket UHC, Venom, Infection, Apollo, Kingdom, Vigilance, & Potmania. Community Elimination Pages = *To make this list, a group must have these requirements; is a recorded round, has atleast one season* = = *Reddit UHC groups are included. Groups that are no longer together included. UHC Specials like All stars is not included* = = *Please comment any ones that are missing!* = Recorded Rounds Navigation Valor UHC Navigation Popular UHC Elimination Pages Navigation Statistics Statistics Server Hosts List of Server Hosts Trivia TBA Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse